The Mourning After
by Collective Memory
Summary: Hinamori was dead, but Hitsuguya wouldnt couldnt believe it, no matter how many times Matsumoto told him. no matter if he even went to the funeral... she couldnt..., did Hinamori really die all alone?


Collective Memory once again, new story sad sorta. Well things are gonna go sorta slow cuz I have a science final 2 study 4 I know disgusting right lol, well, enjoy.

Disclaimer- Don't own Bleach

Hinamori was dead. Erased from the world in the blink of an eye, but 10th Division taicho Hitsuguya Toushiro didn't believe it, no matter how many times his busty lieutenant pleaded … he didn't, couldn't, wouldn't hear her. It was a beautiful morning the day of the private funeral, only the few who truly knew Hinamori attended- Kira Izuru cried silently and Abarai Renji shook in anger, both where good friends going through the academy years as a trio- brains, beauty and brawn- now she was dead promised to a memory. "I should'a been there damnit!" the red haired man flared "It's all my faulty…" the blonde man moaned, deep down both Lieutenant's only blamed themselves for not foreseeing this tragedy, for their ignorance sacrificed a dear friend.

Matsumoto Rangiku was there, holding back tears that threatened to fall while comforting the broken form of Izuru, glancing back over to her taicho who hadn't shown a drop of emotion since the news. When the tears fell from the ice blue irises Rangiku cursed her 1st love and the man he abandoned all Soul Society for. "I will never forgive you Gin, the monster you followed killed Hinamori-chan and my taicho's heart." When the body was buried sealed under the earth all 3 of them left together sharing only one thought-vengeance, but they knew to leave the short taicho to grieve alone. The memorial took place the next day- all of the Gotei 13 attended silent in respect for their fallen comrade.

The captain general spoke in a voice that sounded like thunder commanding respect from all things. "Lieutenant Hinamori Momo was a kind heart with a fierce spirit and raised quick in rank earning the title of Lieutenant by nothing but a dream, a prodigy of hard work. Lieutenant Hinamori was brilliant in the art of Kido, mastering both forms effortlessly earning her a commanding spot in the Kido troops; also she was the first in her graduating class to discover the name of her zanpacto- Toubiume a prefect match for the smiling child. Lieutenant Hinamori blazed like the fire her soul slayer passionate and alive, but that flickering flame has been blown out by the cruel breath of the man who ignited it all…" the ancient man took a breath "Hinamori Momo did not die in vain, we shall avenge my her murder with raised arms, honor her memory with victory!"

In perfect unity all of the Gotei 13 placed a white rose at her grave in squad order. The captain general placed the 1st rose his face unreadable- how he hated when his young people died. 2nd squad taicho Soifon placed the 2nd rose her midnight blue eyes sympathetic- her personal God was the devil in disguise… 3rd squad Lieutenant Kira placed the 3rd rose his eyes still glassy- he blamed himself over and over. 4th squad taicho Unohana was more silent than usual- "Rest in peace…" her Lieutenant Kotstsu Isane sniffled "I'm sorry we, tried…" with no taicho nor fuku- taicho all that was left of the 5th Division, 3rd seat, Asano Takashi placed the single rose on his commanding officers grave and prayed "Hinamori-senpai lend me your strength."

6th division taicho Kuchiki Byakuya's gray eyes looked unfocused- "never again shall another woman die" for he was tired of seeing the pictures of the women who died, Lieutenant Abarai Renji was fiercely determined "I swear vengeance Momo, you didn't die in vain." The red head placed the rose. 7th Division taicho took off his helmet in respect for the fallen- "what path is this Kaname?" the foxed face man was disappointed, his Lieutenant Iba took of his glasses when his taicho took off his helmet and placed the rose- though Iba only spoke to her once he felt that was more than enough. 8th Division taicho Kyouraku wasn't happy "no one should have to die that way", his Lieutenant Nanao glanced at her captain- when he is sad, so is the world "find peace Hinamori"

10th Division taicho Hitsuguya had disappeared yesterday and no one has heard from him sense yet it was expected, so Rangiku went for the both of them crying as she placed the rose- "What have you done?" 11th Division taicho Zaraki Kenpachi's faced was disgusted "What kind of man doesn't put up a fight? The coward." He threw the rose; Yachiru wasn't smiling- Bu-girls really dead? 3rd seat Ikkaku placed a hand on the small childs shoulder "Yea Yachiru she's gone, but her soul has been released" both placed their rose, Yumichika was grim " such wasted beauty…" 12th division stood up walking quickly, Mayuri-taicho snorted and placed the rose- "she has no use to anyone now." Nemu mimicked her captain "How tragic"

Lastly 13th Division squad captain Ukitake was enraged, "How many lives will you steal Aizen" two lieutenants where the price of his cruelty. The ceremony ended at the burial of the body, every friend left with a heavy heart.

Hitsuguya Toushiro was frozen to sad to cry, "Momo…" Hinamori was dead and he didn't understand, the white haired prodigy had begged, pleaded everyday at the still girl's bedside for her to open her eyes, just to wake up, come back to him! "Why?' his voice was a whisper, turquoise eyes where stricken in pain, "I couldn't save you… so now you're dead… I've failed you", "no you didn't" Toushiro looked up to his busty Lieutenant "Matsumoto… I.." the orange haired woman shook her head "Its alright your safe with me Toushiro" the boy blinked slowly not understanding "Matsumoto what are you talking ab-" he was lodged his Rangiku's chest, she was embracing him "Shh let it all out in my chest no one will hear you I promise, do it for Hinamori-chan, do it for yourself."

Could he really do that? Would she allow him that relief? 'Shiro-chan" Hitsuguya heard her voice through the wind, there was a thick silence that broke when the rain started and with the younger boy's sobbing, Rangiku smiled and held her captain tighter. He cried for the girl he loved and lost and swore he'd put flowers on her grave and visit everyday. Hitsuguya made a promise "I'll never forget you Momo, and I shall avenge your death with my own hands." Rangiku released her dear taicho and left leaving him to think, the white haired boy was smiling yet his eyes where blank "You didn't die alone, wait for me…" But some promises where meant to be broken for Hitsuguya Tousihro couldn't survive without Hinamori, the sky was bright and it came without warning when he took his life the morning after.

OK yea I know what your thinking, I don't know what happened back it DID I apologize okay. Review anyway may not b the best but damnit it was something. Thank you CollectiveMemory


End file.
